1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing system for processing image data including data for picture images and data for character images. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an image processing system having a function of rotating images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The network system developed by Xerox Corporation includes an image scanner which is connected with a work station which is in turn connected with a local network such as an Ethernet local network. The image scanner functions to scan a document which is placed on a platen of the scanner to produce signals corresponding to the image on the document which is being scanned. The image signals are then transmitted through the network to a memory unit such as a file server which is also connected with the network. The network system further includes a printing system having a print server connected with the network. Thus, the image on the document which has been scanned by the image scanner can be reproduced by the printing system in the network system.
In this type of system, the image scanner is usually of a limited size so that it can scan documents of a limited sheet size. In the case where the image scanner is designed to accommodate for a document size up to for example A4 and the nominal orientation of the document sheet is vertical, a 90.degree. rotated image will be read in the case where a document of a sheet size of A4 has an image which is prepared with the nominal orientation horizontal. Further, in the case where a document is placed upside down on the image scanner, an inverted image will be read.
It has already been known to rotate an image for a desired angle of rotation for example 90.degree.. An example of such image rotation system is disclosed by the Japanese laid-open patent application No. Sho 60-126769 which has laid-open to public inspection on July 6, 1985. In the case where the image scanner is provided with such image rotation system, it may be possible to process the image signals so that the resultant image can be rotated to possess a correct orientation. Alternatively, it may be possible to provide such image rotating system in the work station or in the file server.
It should however be noted that even when the image scanner or other part of the network system is provided with the image rotation system, the user of the system has to operate so that the image is rotated to the correct orientation. Further, the user of the system is also required to make a judgment as to which direction the image shall be rotated. It should however be noted that the direction of rotation required for the correction of the orientation of the image cannot be known in a system which is not provided with a display for showing the image which has just been scanned. Even if the system is provided with a display, it will be required to first scan the image and apply a command for the rotation of the image. It will thereafter be required to affirm the result of the image rotation. Thus, the use of the system is troublesome and improvement is therefore desired.